Tutor Girl
by skullprincess120
Summary: Gabriella has to tutor Troy! But he is always teasing her about something or the other..what will happen? previously known as twosecretauthors


Gabriella Montez was in love with Troy Bolton, but, she had never once spoken to him

Gabriella Montez was in love with Troy Bolton, but, she had never once spoken to him. After all, they were from entirely different worlds. Gabriella was one of the best students in her High School. On the other hand, Troy was the basketball captain and was nearly failing. Gabriella was considered a nerd, but, Troy was the most popular guy in school. He was hot and had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. Gabriella, too, was an extremely pretty brunette, but, she was often teased because she worked at the tutor centre in school, mostly by Troy. Despite all this, she still loved Troy.

One day, after school, Troy walked into the tutor centre.

"Excuse me?" he said, to a girl who had her back to him. "I need a tutor."

Gabriella spun around. "I'll find you someone," she told him after a while.

"Why can't you just tutor me?" Troy asked.

"Because, I don't want to," Gabriella said. The truth was, she really wanted to tutor Troy, but, somehow, she could not help having a bad feeling that she was going to end up getting hurt.

"Come on, tutor girl," Troy pleaded. "I need to pass or I'll be kicked off the team."

"Okay, okay," Gabriella said. "I'll tutor you on one condition."

"What is it, tutor girl?" he asked.

"Promise me that you won't fall in love with me," Gabriella said and Troy burst out laughing.

"Whoa, wait, are you serious?" Troy asked seeing the serious look on Gabriella's face and she nodded. He rolled his eyes. "Why would I fall in love with a geek like you?"

"Anything's possible," Gabriella said, trying to hide how hurt she was.

"Whatever," Troy said. "Tell me the time and place and I'll be there."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "Tomorrow after school, alright? At my house."

"Yeah, okay," Troy said. "I'll see you later, tutor girl."

"It's Gabriella," Gabriella snapped.

"Whatever," Troy said and he strolled out of the room.

The tutoring lessons began. Troy was a quick learner. He had stopped teasing Gabriella, but, he still called her 'tutor girl'. He also found himself breaking his promise to Gabriella. He found himself falling in love with his tutor girl, and he had no idea what to do.

One day, after school, while Gabriella was putting her books into her locker, she heard a loud yell. There was no one around.

"Hey, tutor girl!" Troy yelled running towards her.

"What is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

To her surprise, when Troy got to her, he lifted her up and spun her around.

"I passed. I got a 95 on my exam," he exclaimed breathlessly.

"Troy, that's great," Gabriella smiled. "I'm really proud of you."

"There's something else, Gabriella," Troy said becoming serious.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"I broke my promise," Troy said. "I always keep my promises, but, this one, I couldn't help breaking it. I'm really sorry."

"What are –" Gabriella began, but stopped in mid-sentence when she remembered. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," Troy said. "I tried. I really tried, but, I could not help liking you. I got attracted to you."

"I told you not to, Troy," Gabriella cried.

"But, why, Gabriella?" he asked.

"Because, I don't want to get hurt," Gabriella said, softly.

"I promise you, Gabriella," Troy said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I will never hurt you. I like you too much to ever hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you in any way. Heck! Gabriella, I love you."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it when she realized what she was doing. She smiled slowly and Troy smiled. Then, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I've fallen in love with you, tutor girl," he whispered. "And, I can't help it."

"I've fallen in love with you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled, before kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N Don't know what made me write this..anyways, review and let me know whether you like it or not!!**


End file.
